Rama Seca
by kayra isis
Summary: Sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Siendo descendiente de dos poderosos clanes no solo tendría un apellido de gran renombre, si no también influencia, poder, habilidades, incluso eventualmente el líderazgo de la recién formada Konoha... si, todo eso sería para él, si tan solo fuera un digno descendiente. -Serie de drabbles, no chakra OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Serie de drabbles. Aclaraciones al final. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

–No deberías estar aquí.

Tobirama miró al muchacho tensarse al oír su voz. Lentamente se giró y el cofundador de Konoha notó su apenado rostro cubierto de moretones. Era obvio que quería mantener su mirada a la par con la de él, sin lograrlo.

–Por favor, enséñeme a usar la espada. – Le dice con voz temblorosa pero decidida. –Usted es el mejor espadachín. Y estoy dispuesto a trabajar extra. Quisiera…

–¡El maestro Tobirama no está para enseñarle a un niño civil! – Comenta uno de sus chicos, un chico de gafas.

–¡Koharu! – Le regaña el otro miembro de su equipo, para luego mirar apenado al niño. – Lo siento, mi compañero es muy elitista, pero tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te inscribes en la academia? Así puedes iniciar desde lo básico.

El chico no dio muestras de haber oído palabra alguna de sus alumnos. Solo se le quedaba mirándolo, expectante de su respuesta.

–Hay un toque de queda para civiles y ninjas de bajo rango. – Mencionó con total tranquilidad. – Podemos hablar en el camino.

–¿Maestro…?

–Practiquen los sellos que les enseñe. – Cortó la pregunta de su única alumna. –Los veo mañana temprano.

Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el chico avanzara con él. Su equipo se despidió silenciosamente y se alejaron cada uno con rumbo diferente. No fue hasta que estuvieron fuera de su rango sensor cuando se decidió a romper el silencio incómodo en el que estaban sumidos.

–Conoces las reglas.

–Mi madre recibió una visita de un pariente suyo. – Comentó el niño mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. – Querían hablar a solas.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, molesto. –¿Fue él responsable de tus heridas?

–Mi tío me regalo un muñeco de madera para entrenar. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aun necesito mejorar mis reflejos.

Tobirama suspiró un poco. Al menos no estaba en peligro inminente. A lo lejos, una construcción se alzaba y de ella, una mujer salía a recibirlos. Sin perder su andar refinado, ella caminó hasta los dos, haciendo una leve reverencia ante el antes de tomarle la mano al niño.

–Señor Senju. – Le habla con tono formal y serio. –Le agradezco que haya traído a mi hijo a casa. – Hizo una mueca, intentando hacerla parecer una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. Era obvio que ella no estaba cómoda con su presencia. El aludido solamente asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a alejarse cuando volvió a hablarle. – ¿No se queda a comer?

–Temo que debo…

–Boru cumple años. – Insiste ella. –Podría quedarse solamente un momento. Preparé pescado. Su platillo predilecto, tengo entendido.

Siete años. A esa edad su gemelo, Kawarama, había muerto. Dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos no era usual en él, pero no pudo evitar hacer la comparación. Podía ver a su hermano en el chico, salvo por su cabello negro y su rostro sano. Y es que Boru nunca había pisado un campo de batalla...

Mientras ambos le veían con un gesto de resignación, el albino no pudo evitar pensar en el propósito de su hermano al fundar esa aldea: crear un mundo en paz, donde los niños pudieran crecer con sus familias y ser felices. ¿Realmente contribuía con Hashirama si su propia familia le veía de ese modo?

–Solo un momento. – Responde luego de unos instantes. – Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

* * *

**¡No estaba muerta, estaba de fiesta! ****Ok no.**

**¡Bienvenidos a mi regreso a Fanfiction! Esta vez vengo con unos proyectos especiales que espero terminar XD Esta historia, por ejemplo, será una serie de drabbles que creo serán 10 capítulos máximo, pero será parte de una trama más grande :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primera vez que manejo drabbles pero les prometo explicaré mas de esta pequeña historia en los siguientes capítulos.**

**También es la primera vez que escribo con estos personajes así que todas las críticas son aceptadas, solo no se pasen con el hate (?)**

**¡Espero disfruten la lectura y ojala podamos leernos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serie de drabbles. Aclaraciones al final. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

La primera celebración que se hizo en nombre de la aldea recién nombrada Konohagakure fue una boda. En palabras de los ancianos: "los papeles se rompen y las palabras se olvidan, para cimentar una nueva alianza no hay lazo más fuerte que los creados por la sangre."

Aun así, había quienes se oponían a la unión de un Uchiha con un Senju. Ambos clanes habían sido enemigos declarados uno del otro durante generaciones y francamente nadie estaba dispuesto a permitir que algún ser querido se pusiera en una posición tan delicada. Sin embargo, los ancianos habían sido claros, querían un matrimonio o pensarían que algún clan no sería tomado en cuenta. Pero, ¿Quiénes serían los elegidos para tal propósito? Era tradición que los líderes de los clanes fueran los elegidos para semejante acto, pero con Izuna Uchiha fallecido, Hashirama Senju casado con Mito Uzumaki y Madara Uchiha descendiendo lenta, pero inevitablemente a la locura, el único disponible y mentalmente estable era el segundo al mando del clan Senju, Tobirama.

Siendo conocida la desconfianza del Senju menor al clan Uchiha, se planteó que la elegida para ser su compañera fuera una fémina lo suficientemente cercana a la familia principal pero con la menor relación hacia su línea de sangre para evitar que fuera robada. Miyako Uchiha era la prima segunda de los infames hermanos Uchiha de la familia principal y había sido criada para ser una buena compañera marital, no una guerrera. Desde niña actuaba como la esposa perfecta, sabía que esperaban de ella y no importaba quien fuera su marido, tenía claro cuáles eran sus expectativas.

El día de la boda hubo grandes muestras tanto de desconcierto como de admiración. Era un evento formal y muy elegante, pero un ojo entrenado podía ver el ceño fruncido del novio y un gesto de resignación de la prometida.

–Esta boda es algo malo. Malo te digo. Nada bueno puede salir de la unión entre un Senju y un Uchiha. – Bufó molesto la leyenda Uchiha mientras uno de los sabios del Templo del Fuego daba los votos matrimoniales.

–Por favor Madara, eso mismo dijiste de mí, cuando me case con Mito… ¡y míranos!

–Exactamente por eso mismo lo digo…

La mencionada solamente desvió la mirada molesta, demasiado refinada para dar una contestación a eso. Internamente, le daba las gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos porque Madara y Hashirama no se hablarán cuando se casaron. No hubiera tolerado tenerlo de padrinos de bodas.

Con la bendición del Daymio y los sabios del templo, los Senju y los Uchiha formaron una alianza de sangre ese día y nacieron las primeras estructuras de la aldea para que el fruto de esa nueva unión algún día pudiese liderarla buscando paz con todos los clanes.

**Segunda parte de este proyecto que no saben cómo me consume. ¡Pero igual me emociona! **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¡Espero disfruten la lectura y ojala podamos leernos pronto!**


End file.
